1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital broadcast, and more particularly, to an information storage medium storing data for providing additional contents such as advertisements, a method of providing additional contents, and a digital broadcast reception apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The fusion of the communication and broadcast fields has accelerated due to the recent digital convergence resulting in the dramatic popularization of internet protocol television (IPTV) service, which provides digital video service and two-way data service via a high-speed broadband network. Furthermore, digital cable TV services which are based on hybrid filter coaxial (HFC) networks have also contributed to the digitalization of the paid broadcast service market. Service providers providing such digital broadcast services are also interested in additional contents that are to be provided with broadcast programs. Especially, broadcast advertising, which is the fastest and the most precise means of delivering vivid advertising images of a product and/or a service both visually and audibly, is the major source of income to broadcast providers. Therefore, more efficient methods of advertising which use the advantages of digital broadcasting are being developed.